The subject matter of this specification relates generally to cross-language information retrieval.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to provide information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query.
With the increasing number of non-English language users and content providers, there is a significant amount of non-English content on the web. An English speaker can benefit from access to the information and knowledge contained in the non-English content, and vice versa. Conventional machine translation tools can be used to translate content from one language to another language when a source and target language are known.